


Fever muddled

by somecrazyfangirl22



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fever, Sickfic, Tumblr request, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecrazyfangirl22/pseuds/somecrazyfangirl22
Summary: Klaus has a fever. Turns out his powers don’t work when it’s high enough. Unfortunately for him his siblings think he’s just high.Tumblr request!





	Fever muddled

Something was.... off. Klaus couldn’t quite figure out what but he was sure of it. He just felt wrong. 

For one the ghosts were oddly quiet today. But hey, he wasn’t about to complain about it. Unfortunately this also meant Ben wasn’t by his side as often as he usually was. 

Besides that, his body felt heavy. Not enough for it hinder his movements but it was still there, deep within his bones. He brushed the ache off as sleeping in a weird position or not at all. 

Klaus sat on a bar stool and tried to think of something that he did differently for the ghosts to be quieter. But his thoughts were cut short by Luther’s authoritative voice echoing off the walls. 

“Family meeting in the living room now!” 

Klaus groaned. “What for.” Luther ignored Klaus as the rest of his siblings filed into the living room. 

“Okay glad we’re all here. New mission.”   
Luther glanced at Klaus. “Now all of you better be paying attention.” 

“Wow what a magnificent way to call me out brother dearest.” Klaus replied with laugh. Luther rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway. Five will explain the mission and the plan.” Luther looked to Five who jumped through space to the front of the room in a flash. 

“Okay. Someone was murdered last night and the math adds up to show us that whoever killed them is a probable cause of the apocalypse. However, no one knows the identity of the killer.” Five explained. 

“Well I know the police couldn’t figure it out. So what are we supposed to do?”   
Inquired Diego. 

“Well if you let me finish you would know!” Five scolded through clenched teeth. 

Klaus began to zone out as he felt chills rack through his scrawny body. His head began to pound and his eyelids felt heavy. 

“And that’s where you come in Klaus.” Klaus heard his name, ignored his discomfort and perked up. 

“Hmm what?” Klaus questioned quickly. Five rolled his eyes. “Please pay attention. This will only work if you aren’t distracted.” Five stared at Klaus. 

Klaus mumbled a quiet apology and Five addressed the whole room while mainly keeping his gaze on Klaus. 

“So you need to conjure up the victim and let them tell us what happened.” Five told Klaus. “Hopefully you’re sober.” Five said so quietly Klaus almost didn’t hear it. 

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not an ouija board that can talk to the dead whenever!” Klaus exclaimed, gesturing wildly. Five’s face contorted into that of one showing annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak before Allison interrupted. 

“We know Klaus but you’ve really been improving with conjuring Ben so can you at least try? For us?” Allison said comfortingly. 

Klaus huffed out a sigh. “Fine.... but only if I get waffles.” Klaus said with a pout. 

“Deal. Now everyone get in the car.” Five said and then disappeared with a woosh. 

Everyone started walking out the door. Leaving Klaus by himself. He sighed and pushed himself off the stool. As soon as he stood there were spots clouding his vision. He lost balance and fell as he felt a pounding in his head and heat wash over his body. 

“Shit.” Klaus said standing up slowly, hearing Five honking the car horn and yelling at him to hurry up. 

Klaus shook the dizziness from his head and bounded to the car. 

“Sorry just had to fix myself up!” Klaus said playfully hiding a grimace as a chill went up his spine and the fullness in his head increased. 

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. As he sat next to Diego in the back of the car resting his heavy head against the seat. 

He saw Ben pop up next to him. “I’ve been trying to talk to you all day.” Ben said while looking at him in concern. “You were?” Klaus asked curling into himself while shivering. “Yeah I have.” Ben seemed to observe Klaus. “You okay? You don’t look so good.” Ben said worry evident in his voice. “Yeah I’m good.” Klaus said shivering again, disproving his words. 

Diego looked at Klaus. “You talking to Ben?” He looked at Klaus who seemed to be falling asleep. 

“M’ yeah.” Klaus responded feeling drained and closing his eyes ignoring Diego until the car came to a stop followed by Five shouting “everyone out we’re here.” 

Klaus opened his eyes and stepped out of the car grabbing his head suddenly feeling nauseous. Five walked in front of everyone and began barking orders. Klaus swallowed thickly chasing away his nausea.

“Okay the plan is everyone stands on look out to make sure no cops show up while Klaus and I stand right in the middle while he talks to the victim.” Five explained taking a sip of his coffee. 

There were murmurs of understanding and soon enough everyone was walking to their positions. 

“Alright time to talk to this bitch so we can leave.” Klaus said with energy and slowly clenching his fists to try to bring the ghost forward. 

Klaus felt beads of sweat pouring down his face and the chills getting worse. “Th-this isn’t working.” Klaus was beginning to get dizzy. “I don’t know why!” 

Luther yelled from his spot “it’s probably just because you’re high off your ass!” Klaus didn’t respond. He opted instead to keep trying. 

“Is that why you didn’t come out right away! Were you getting high?!” Five shouted. 

Before Klaus could answer all his siblings started yelling about him being high at once. 

All of their voices swirled in his head, only increasing the pressure in his skull. He was shivering harder now, using all his effort to make a ghost appear. “I’m not high! I’m not.” Klaus was sobbing now. 

Klaus’ siblings continued yelling. Klaus could feel his chills turn to hot flashes and then back to chills. He lost Ben before he even walked behind the damn police tape.   
“Please listen to me! I’m sober!” Klaus yelled which only put more strain on his already fatigued body. 

Klaus began to sob hysterically as the fever muddled his brain. He clenched his fists harder. His body had enough, The heat washed over Klaus’ body again and spots speckled in his vision. His head began to lull to the side and his legs gave out. He fell into complete darkness. 

Five watched Klaus collapse to the ground in horror. “Guys! Shut up for a second!” 

The others looked at Five and then Klaus’ feverish body. Diego ran over and kneeled by Klaus and hit his cheek in an effort to make his brother come to. 

“Guys... he’s on fire.” Diego said, worry very evident in his tone. “Get him in the car. The mission is over for today.” Luther commanded. The other scrambled to Klaus’ limp form. They rushed him into the car and then back home. 

Klaus heard distorted voices around him and then, the hum of airplane engines and gunfire surrounded him. Vietnam. 

He was in the front lines with Dave, his love. Klaus looked over to see his boyfriend firing at the enemy. Suddenly a round of shots were fired. Klaus grabbed Dave and dove for the ground. 

The firing ceased. “That was a close one huh Dave?” No response. Klaus began to panic. “Dave?!” Klaus looked down and saw his beautiful, loving Dave lifeless next to him. He threw himself on his still warm body. 

He heard a scream. Wait. No. He was screaming. He felt an excruciating pain in his head. Oh god oh no he was going to die, he was shot he- Klaus’ panic was interrupted by someone calling his name. 

Klaus opened his eyes and took in a shuddering breath and felt another scream rip through his throat. 

“Klaus. Calm down it was just a nightmare!” Allison’s voice broke through his shrieking. He wasn’t in Vietnam. He was home. He was okay. He groaned as pain coursed through him. 

He felt something cool placed on his forehead and neck. “You’re okay. You’re home. You have a really bad fever.” Diego kneeled down to be level with Klaus who was on a med bay bed.

“You scared us. You just starting crying and screaming that you weren’t high and just dropped.” Allison said, brows furrowed. 

“Why didn’t you say you were sick? I wouldn’t have made you go on a mission.” Five said. “Hell why didn’t you tell us that fevers affect your powers?” Five questioned almost accusingly. 

“To be fair... I didn’t know.” Klaus responded staring at his siblings with fever bright eyes. And then he just burst into tears. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin the mission! I’m not high I swear. Please don’t lock me away! I’ll be good I promise!” 

The siblings all exchanged worried glances. Allison walked over to Klaus and rubbed his back. “Hey shh it’s okay. We know you weren’t high. We’re sorry.” 

Klaus’ crying slowly turned to hiccuping sobs. The rest of the siblings consoled Klaus until he was no longer teary eyed. 

Klaus laid down and closed his eyes before opening them quickly.   
“Do I still get my waffles?” Five smirked.   
“Yes. Go to sleep you can have them when you’re better.” Klaus, satisfied with the answer smiled and fell asleep, happy that his siblings were there for him.


End file.
